Sasuke's Sister
by Kiko-chan11
Summary: READ ABOUT SASUKES SISTER A VERY YOUNG GIRL THIS STORY IS FILLED WITH TRAGEDY SADNESS AND HATRED BUT ALSO HAPPINES AND FREINDSHIP
1. Chapter 1

Haruka POV

"Sasuke says that he has a special surprise for me" I think I want to play with Itachi but he has a mission ON MY BIRTHDAY ...

Sasuke POV (A/N Sasuke is about 8 here)

I decided to play with Haru-chan since she seemed so lonely we make a plan to prank Itachi to get back a him for leaving Haru-Chan on her birthday. Father says he also has a special surprise for her .We got a piece of paper and write ...well I write because Haruka cant write the title "HOW TO PRANK ITACHI " Haruka seemed extremely confused ,since she's four I don't think she understood what a prank was ,anyway I decided to let her pick what prank we do because its her birthday I say, "Haruka what prank should we do on Itachi "

"Tree!" she replies in a sweet , cutely high pitch voice .

I was really confused as to what she meant then an idea popped into my mind I draw a picture of two trees then draw rope around the two trees and the draw a picture of Itachi tripping over the string , "Best plan ever," I thought how could such a small four-year-old think of such a great plan. I realise I had forgotten about Haru-Chan and I didn't realise she left I went to look for her so we could put our plan into action...

Itachi POV

I felt bad about leaving Haruka on her birthday on the way home from my mission I decided I would get her a present or two I already had got her a special present at home I also helped Sasuke with some surprise he wanted to do for her to be honest I just did what he said I never understood what he was doing . I found a small clothes shop so I bought her a new kimono then I went to a sweet shop and bought ... lets just say a lot .I went to several other shops and had spent too much money by the time I was at home. Not much had happened throughout her birthday I knew she was having a surprise party at six o clock . I thought Haruka would be disappointed but she was grateful that Sasuke gave her an origami bird . That girl is definitely not a spoilt brat she acted like she had got chest full of gold when she got the origami bird from Sasuke she will be amazed when she sees where her surprise party is. An hour later I got home , Haruka and Sasuke were waiting for me as usual .

Sasuke POV

Me and Haruka went to greet Itachi we set our prank up to because I knew if Itachi went on a mission it would be followed by training. we tied rope around two trees in the training ground but Itachi seemed like he wasn't going to train today so we would have to lure him out in to the training grounds . He went to his room ...

Itachi POV

I went to wrap Haruka's presents but I had no idea where to start I had never wrapped a present before , which s embarrassing I couldn't ask father that would be awkward I could just imagine myself saying , Father , can you wrap these presents for me I have never wrapped one before and I don't know how " . The only option that was left was to ask mother after the lesson on how to wrap presents with mother we set off to go to the surprise party , Haruka had no idea where we going ... to be continued

FOLLOW

VOTE

SHARE


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka POV

"Sasuke says that he has a special surprise for me" I think I want to play with Itachi but he has a mission ON MY BIRTHDAY ...

Sasuke POV (A/N Sasuke is about 8 here)

I decided to play with Haru-chan since she seemed so lonely we make a plan to prank Itachi to get back a him for leaving Haru-Chan on her birthday. Father says he also has a special surprise for her .We got a piece of paper and write ...well I write because Haruka cant write the title "HOW TO PRANK ITACHI " Haruka seemed extremely confused ,since she's four I don't think she understood what a prank was ,anyway I decided to let her pick what prank we do because its her birthday I say, "Haruka what prank should we do on Itachi "

"Tree!" she replies in a sweet , cutely high pitch voice .

I was really confused as to what she meant then an idea popped into my mind I draw a picture of two trees then draw rope around the two trees and the draw a picture of Itachi tripping over the string , "Best plan ever," I thought how could such a small four-year-old think of such a great plan. I realise I had forgotten about Haru-Chan and I didn't realise she left I went to look for her so we could put our plan into action...

Itachi POV

I felt bad about leaving Haruka on her birthday on the way home from my mission I decided I would get her a present or two I already had got her a special present at home I also helped Sasuke with some surprise he wanted to do for her to be honest I just did what he said I never understood what he was doing . I found a small clothes shop so I bought her a new kimono then I went to a sweet shop and bought ... lets just say a lot .I went to several other shops and had spent too much money by the time I was at home. Not much had happened throughout her birthday I knew she was having a surprise party at six o clock . I thought Haruka would be disappointed but she was grateful that Sasuke gave her an origami bird . That girl is definitely not a spoilt brat she acted like she had got chest full of gold when she got the origami bird from Sasuke she will be amazed when she sees where her surprise party is. An hour later I got home , Haruka and Sasuke were waiting for me as usual .

Sasuke POV

Me and Haruka went to greet Itachi we set our prank up to because I knew if Itachi went on a mission it would be followed by training. we tied rope around two trees in the training ground but Itachi seemed like he wasn't going to train today so we would have to lure him out in to the training grounds . He went to his room ...

Itachi POV

I went to wrap Haruka's presents but I had no idea where to start I had never wrapped a present before , which s embarrassing I couldn't ask father that would be awkward I could just imagine myself saying , Father , can you wrap these presents for me I have never wrapped one before and I don't know how " . The only option that was left was to ask mother after the lesson on how to wrap presents with mother we set off to go to the surprise party , Haruka had no idea where we going ... to be continued

FOLLOW

VOTE

SHARE


End file.
